


Ice, Ice Baby

by Girleverafter



Series: Touch of Silver [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Hypothermia, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girleverafter/pseuds/Girleverafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is training in the snow. Stiles gets too cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdreaming/gifts).



> Yet again I found myself spamming silverdreaming’s askbox with sterek fanfic. It’s becoming a problem, I know. But it’s a lot of fun.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Run! 

And my god, does he run. It’s easy now, so, so easy. The snow covered forest floor flies past beneath his feet as he sprints, jumping and ducking to avoid fallen trees and branches threatening to rip at him. No matter. He’s got this, and it’s fun, fun, FUN!

 

He almost laughs as he ducks yet again, faints to the left, only to turn a sharp right, but laughing will only make it easier for Derek. And yes; Stiles wants to get caught, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make the alpha fight for it.  
Somewhere out there in the forest Isaac and Jackson is running from the rest of the pack, leading them on a merry chase. Stiles hopes they’re giving them a hard time. Training night is fun, but it still has to teach the other betas. Well, him as well, but he suspects Derek had ulterior motives to wanting to chase Stiles all by himself. 

Stiles’ initial response had been to complain; He’s the newest of the pack, and he’s so clearly inexperienced compared to the rest of the betas, and Derek expected him to be able to outsmart, not to mention outrun a fully shifted alpha? Right, that’s fairness! Really! But then he’d changed into the white and grey clothes, perfect for making him blend into the snow covered forest, and he saw the glint in Derek’s eyes.

Somewhere far behind him a wolf howls, signalling that his ten minute head start has run out. It just makes his grin go wider, his eyes narrow as he pushes even harder forward. Another howl , followed by two shorter ones sounds even further away, and Stiles can’t pinpoint the exact direction, but he knows the signal and what it means. The others have been caught. Not even twenty minutes to be caught. Ha! Probably didn’t try hard enough, the slackers. Then again, the newly renovated Hale house awaits everybody’s return, Lydia and Allison inside preparing hot cocoa (which should seem childish, but it’s nearly Christmas, and even badass werewolves are allowed a little silliness). 

Maybe Stiles will have better luck? It would be so awesome, if ridiculously unrealistic, if Stiles could run Derek tired, or avoid him all together and manage to circle around and arrive at the house, strutting through the front door and proclaim his victory.

Stiles almost slips when his feet hit an iced over puddle, and he’s struck with sudden inspiration. He turns a sharp left, heading into a part of the woods he’s not entirely familiar with, but he knows where he’s going. Somewhere far behind him, his heightened sense of hearing tells him that Derek is nearing rapidly, smoothly running, coming for him. “No way I’ll go down without a fight!” Stiles thinks as the lake comes into view in the distance between the trees.

He stops at the edge, snow covered, wilted weeds drooping over a small rise. He’s almost certain that the lake is frozen solid. The chill and following snowfall arrive weeks ago, coming as a surprise to everyone (“we live in California, man!” Erica had been whining) but it seemed to dig it’s icy claws deep into the earth of Beacon Hills, refusing to leave. 

He jumps down, landing on the slippery, and surprisingly bumpy surface. He takes a few hesitant steps, making sure he gets familiar with the different surface beneath his sneakers clad feet. Twigs snap not that far away, and he feels giddy, excitement bubbling up and he throws caution to the winds. He’s not going to get caught, damnit. He can almost taste the surprise and jealousy of the other betas as he swaggers into the kitchen, everybody else gathered around the big table cradling their mugs.

He runs, heading for the other side of the lakeshore.

A sudden growl followed by a whine makes him slow his pace and turn, walking backwards while he grins at the massive black wolf on the same snow covered rise that he’d stood on just moments ago. 

“What?!” he yells “Figured I’d take advantage of the weather! I’m thinking its easier to keep track two legs, than four, when it comes to ice!” he laughs, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Derek whines again, pacing back and forth on the lakeshore. He’s agitated, casting glances at the ice and then at Stiles, who’s still backing away from him. Stiles gives himself a mental pat on the back for guessing the wolf wouldn’t go out onto the ice. It will take Derek a while to circle around the lake, buying him a lot of time. The alpha is growling, and Stiles knows that he’s trying to call him back towards the shore. 

“No! Nuh uh! Don’t you try your weird alpha mind control on me! You promised this would be fair, man! Even you have to play by the rules!” he manages to not stop completely, even if the urge to obey his alpha is strong. Stiles is slowly edging further away, one foot slowly planting itself behind the other as he keeps eye contact with Derek, who’s whining again, this time sounding, what? Scared?

“Derek, wha-” the question turns into a surprised yell as the ice breaks beneath him with no warning. The yell stops abruptly as the water envelopes Stiles, the sheer shock of the cold paralysing his lunges before he‘s even fully submerged. The water is so cold it feels like it’s burning, making his skin feel like it’s too tight around his skull, and he kicks desperately, surging upwards. A muffled sound reaches his ears, even through his thrashing. A yell maybe? 

Stiles manages to breach the surface and suck in air before grabbing at cold hard ice. The edges are like glass and cut into his hands. He’s too cold to feel it, but the red smears as he scrabbles at the surface tells his eyes all he needs to know.

“Derek!” He shouts, aware of the desperation in his voice. He digs his claws into the ice, coughing as the cold makes his chest tighten.

Stiles seriously needs to pull himself up now. Like right now! He struggles, his body moving in slow motion, muscles protesting as he pulls. The ice float tips. The fucking piece of crap ice tips! Fuck! Stiles goes under again, barely managing to gulp in air before the water closes above him. He has to yank hard to get his claws unstuck from the ice before he kicks away and up.

Even as he struggles, Stiles finds himself with enough excess brain power to wonder at the fact that he’s completely tired out from being submerged in icy water for mere seconds. How lame is that? Super werewolf powers? Yeah, not so much when your whole body is shutting down. Extremely lame,really. Where the fuck is that surface? Bumpy ice graces his fingertips as he reaches upwards, and he has to press hard with the palm of his hand before he’s sure he actually felt anything.

Something plunges through the water above him and pulls him up by the neck. The jagged edges of the ice scrapes painfully down his left thigh, but he’s out of the water and on solid, well mostly solid ground. 

“Of all the brilliant, fucking ideas you could come up with!” Derek sounds so exasperated, but right now Stiles is just grateful to be out of the lake. Aaaand, he’s shaking, and shaking hard, teeth clacking as he tries for a laugh that just comes out as a stutter. He rolls his head to look at Derek. Derek who’s extremely naked, and crouching down beside Stiles. 

This time Stiles does manage to laugh. 

******

The front door is flung open, and Derek half supports, half drags Stiles inside the Hale house. 

“He thought tonight would be a good time for a swim,” Derek answers dryly before any of the pack even gets a chance to ask “The idiot ran out on the damn ice!” 

The alpha eyes Lydia, who looks like she was about to pour a second cup of cocoa, but who’s now just staring at all the nakedness standing in front of them. She might cast a brief glance at the popsicle looking suspiciously a lot like Stiles, too.

“Cocoa?” she rallies, straightening her back and lifting the mug.

“No, we’ll be upstairs. And the rest of you,” Derek looks at them all meaningfully “stay down here, or go home. Up to you” he doesn’t wait for an answer, he simply lift Stiles up like a rag doll and throws him over his shoulder before stomping upstairs.

“Yeah see you tomorrow!” Scott wheezes as he jumps to his feet and all but runs for the hallway. 

“I’m not going home just because someone’s going to have desperate ohmygod-you-almost-died, my-hero-you-saved-me sex upstairs. Again. Who’s up for sleeping in the living room?” Jackson asks in an annoyed voice, before taking his mug with him and heading towards the couch in the next room. There’s a muttering of agreement and the rest of the pack follows, except Allison who takes Scott’s outstretched hand, and Scott looks like she’s saved him from the clutches of death itself.

Upstairs, the piping groans slightly as the hot water is turned on in the bathroom. A tired laugh escapes before the door is closed shut.


End file.
